1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat radiating apparatus comprising: at least a pair of ventilation fans; and a heat radiating member received on a heat generating object in a space between the ventilation fans. The heat radiating member serves to define an air passage extending between the ventilation fans.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A heat radiating apparatus including an axial flow fan is well known as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-150401, for example. The axial flow fan serves to introduce air into the enclosure of an electronic apparatus such as a personal computer through an opening defined in the enclosure of the electronic apparatus. The introduced air passes through an air passage defined in a heat radiating member. Heat is thus allowed to radiate from the heat radiating member in an efficient manner.
A dust filter is set in the opening of the enclosure. The dust filter serves to prevent dust outside the enclosure from entering the enclosure. Cumulation of dust can thus be prevented in the air passage in the heat radiating member. The dust filter, however, inevitably increases a resistance to the airflow at the opening. This results in a reduced amount of the introduced air. Airflow of a sufficient amount cannot be established in the air passage.